1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-skid plastic flooring products and their method of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide, where desirable, non-skid or slip-resistant wear layers. Thus commercial tile having a non-skid surface is conventionally made by heating individual pieces of ordinary vinyl tile, sprinkling the surface with a carborundum grit, and then embedding the grit into the surface of the tile, the grit particles imparting the non-skid characteristic to such tile. It is also known from the prior art to provide a slip-resistant surface by providing the plastic flooring product with a nubbly texture by incorporating particulate plastic material dispersed in the wear coating which is cured to form a textured wear layer. The latter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,243.